Even the Devil May
by Shinodaluva
Summary: A collection of 50 in progress short self-prompts for one of my favorite series of all time. Will contain lemons,language and explict stuff. R.A.Y.O.R. contains all the character pairings listed on my profile for this series. 700-1000 words each.
1. A Birthday Surprise NK

**A/N: My first prompt will be simple. It's Kyrie's 19th birthday. Whee! What will Nero get'er?**

**Also, this takes place before DMC 4, so everything/one is still alive. Also,I know Nero gets his devil arm AFTER the hellgate opens,but I needed it now for fiction purposes. ALSO, Soleks is an OC. He won't come back, I promise. :D**

Nero fished around the jewelry box, looking for some sort of surprise to give to Kyrie. He'd thought it a bad idea to be running around stealing things, especially when he could just ask someone like Credo to fork over some cash. But he also knew the snot-faced aristocrat might actually tell Kyrie that her "friend" was out doing drugs with the royal dinero. That would make him appeal even less to the gentle girl, who he had wished to court for some time. Credo might have been like an adoptive brother to the descendant of Sparda, but Nero was beyond that.

After some difficult rummaging, he acquired a tasteful looking ruby bracelet, lined with shiny emerald flakes. It intrigued the boy, and he pocketed it with a smirk before returning the mahogany case back upon whoever's dresser it belonged to. Nero jumped silently out the window, grasped onto a railing before he fell back down in the street. Some Fortunians eyed him as he walked to the cathedral, and Nero glared back at them distastefully. He'd grown accustomed to the fearful stares, but they were so unnecessary he often returned them back nastily. He pulled down his sleeve to deter them, balling up his demonic claw.

The cathedral appeared after some time, and Nero stepped inside gently, his boots echoing softly. There was no mass occurring, and the pews were emptied.

"Kyrie?" he called out.

"Nero!" he heard her soft voice. "I'm by the organ!" Nero raced over to her excitedly, nervous at the light weight in his pocket where the bracelet lay. Kyrie saw the boy and smiled. "Where have you been, then?"  
"Aw, just runnin' around." Nero answered with a slight blush.

"Credo and Santcus are organizing a big dinner tonight." Kyrie explained. "So I hope you'll join us."

"Kyrie," Nero said, pulling out his prize with his right hand. "I have something for you..."

"Oh?" Kyrie looked at his hand indifferently. That was the reason Nero felt so close to her; because she didn't think he was a monster. "So show me." Kyrie giggled. Nero opened his palm and the red and green object glowed in the stained glass light. Kyrie's eyes lit up, but only for a moment.

"Kyrie?" Nero lowered his head confusedly. "What's wrong?"

"I-"

"I'm sorry if you don't like red," Nero said over her. "or green, but, it's all they had and I didn't really have too much time to look...well I did, but, I wanted to get over here before everyone else came gave you their presents and..." Nero stopped his rambling before he got too out of hand. He was so nervous his hand shook slightly. Kyrie looked worriedly at the bracelet.

"No, Nero, it's alright," she said to reassure the boy. "it's just..." Nero felt a pang of hurt in his chest. Nothing ever went according to how he thought it would. He began to wonder if he was wasting his time or was just too stupid to realize it. "well..." Kyrie clasped her hands.

"Kyrie, you can tell me.." Nero said softly. Though he really didn't want to know why she wasn't excited or pleased by her gift. Kyrie looked down.

"Well, Nero..." she said quietly.

"Kyrie, are you..." he moved closer to her.

"Nero I was...proposed to by..." Nero flinched. _His_ Kyrie? The girl looked up at him tearfully."by...Soleks..." Nero again flinched, this time with anger. How could Kyrie even suggest Soleks? The spoiled army brat whose red temper reflected his blazing hair color and black eyes.

"Kyrie. I just got you a present..."

"I know Nero, but, I don't want you to get the wrong idea..."

"No..." Nero swallowed. His eyes were beginning to well. "I wasn't...I didn't..." he sighed in defeat. "Whatever. Go off with your jarhead." Kyrie looked astonished.

"Nero!"

"Kyrie. I'm sorry. I'm wasting time." Nero said selfishly. "My time."

"Nero, please, I mean..."

"Don't mean anything." Nero felt heartless. He was in shock. His heart had been torn. With a quick movement he snatched the bracelet from Kyrie and raced out of Fortuna. Tears escaped his eyes, one's he felt had never been used before. Never had anything dealt such a blow to him. The icy plain of Fortuna Castle embraced his desperate escapade.

He welcomed the Frosts that night.


	2. In the Eye of the Beholder DT

**A/N: This is mah "bar" prompt. Dante and Trish at the bar. How much cooler can I be? Pre-DMC4.**

"Say, lady, you look like someone I know." Dante's voice rasped by the woman's ear.

"Really." she mused, taking a puff of her cigarette. "Some one you know."

"Dahaha-amn right!" Dante cried out, rocking back on his stool while picking up his mug. "Sorta like my ma..." he gazed at her intently.

"Your mother. How convenient for you then, for me to meet you at the bar."

"I'm a big boy now, mama."

"You're disgusting."

"Get outta here, Trish, I'm just messin' with ya." Dante chuckled. He took a swig of his beer and made a satisfied smack with his lips. "Not too much you can do about that, ya see."

"Sure thing." Trish took a long drag and blew in Dante's face. The son of Sparda waved away the smoke irritably.

"Come on now," he said. "not right in frunna me."

"Oh well." Trish shrugged boredly and gave a smirk at Dante, who snickered.

"Nice of you to find us a place close to what's his balls." he said with a swallow. Trish gave him a weary look.

"His name is Nero." she explained, pulling out a new smoke from her bag. "The one you said was a descendant of Sparda?" she flicked on the lighter.

"Oh!" Dante laughed. "Raha-ight... Nero. Kinduva neat name...don'cha think?"

"Absolutely amazing, Dante."

"Yup!" the demon hunter stood and walked over to the pool table. "Like that Roman emperor guy, right? _Nero_!" he picked up a stick and lined up his fingers. "Think about it. All hail emperor Nero!" he gave a quick movement forward and snapped the numbered cues into a couple holding areas. "Hm. Not too bad."

"Whatever you say." Trish sighed, her cigarette burning slowly in her fingers. "Just don't get too cocky about him." she puffed lazily as Dante put his hands on his hips.

"What ever do you mean?"  
"Dante." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Whaaat?" Dante grinned. "When the hell am I ever cocky?" he snorted. "It's a fact everyone else is below me." he took another shot,this time missing all the holes. He growled.

"That same attitude almost lost your life to your brother."

"Psssshaaaww...."Dante chuckled. "Whaaatever. I'll never die." he raised his hands. Trish gave a small laugh. "What? Don't believe me? The proof is right here." he punched his chest proudly. "Right damn here."

"Yep. Right the hell there, huh? For how long?" Dante frowned,placing the pool stick back in it's holder.

"Yeah,yeah, you got me. So what?" he said, rubbing his stubbled chin.

"You'll never change will you?"

"Heh. Only with the devil trigger." he flexed and gave a short cry. "rar!" Trish laughed and took another drag.

"You always looked...more appealing that way." she said slyly. Dante snorted.

"What, with scaly skin and horns? Yeah,right."

"So what? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Trish said matter-of-factly. Dante raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means you're ugly as you are now."

"You're scarin' me,Trish."

"Then go on being scared," Trish waved her hand. "I'm having a drink." Dante slid up to the stool next to her.

"What's this?" he marveled. "Our little lady gettin' down and dirty with the devil?"

"Fuck off,Dante." she pressed the burning end of her smoke on Dante's face, making him recoil excitedly.

"Hey now!" he said. "Don't be like that!" he brushed off some loose embers that attacked his skin with a fiery intensity. Trish took a sip of her now-present white wine. Dante sighed knowingly. "Just like ya, Trish, to be having some sort of woman's drink in a man's bar." Trish remained cool.

"Beer's not exactly hard liquor either, honey." she gave him a snobby smile.

"Kah." Dante grunted. "You and your damn comebacks. When will it ever end?"

"Tell me about it."


	3. Aquaintences NK

**A/N: My "jealously" theme. Please excuse the absolute lameness of this piece. Some soldiers from the order are flirting with Kyrie. How will an angsty Nero respond? OH NOES! My OC has come back! And in chapter 3!? *dies***

"And what a nice voice you have, Kyrie. It pleasures the mind with it's intricacies."

"Oh, thanks." Kyrie blushed. Nero gave a snort of distaste at the soldier. At the Fortunian festivities, many of these well-bred fighting men would appear and court Kyrie. Her recent acceptance into the chapel choir only made her all the more attractive to the troops. He shouldn't have come. If it weren't for the girl, he wouldn't have. This was not the place for him.

Nero shuffled and continued to eye Kyrie as she delicately offered herself to some bread and butter that lay upon the table. The man she had talked with smiled at her.

"Wouldn't a poor man's dinner dissatisfy my young lady as an appetizer?" he said wily. Kyrie looked at him wild slight annoyance.

"Well, I enjoy it, Soleks,so, I suppose it wouldn't." The man chuckled uncomfortably and bid her farewell. Kyrie turned towards Nero and a smile crossed her face. Nero thumped his foot happily as Kyrie sat next to him by the fountain. They were all in the courtyard, chatting with one another and explaining various events that had occurred within the order. Nero moved closer to Kyrie, who again smiled at him. "Glad you came,Nero." she said. "I thought I was going to have to hang around Credo all day."

"Hm" Nero grunted. "Or maybe with those ridiculous Order members." Kyrie looked at him sternly.

"Nero. They protect Fortuna!"

"Yeah, whatever." the boy waved his hand. "They're all a bunch of jarheads." Kyrie stood and continued to give Nero a mean look.

"I'm leaving. I'm not going to listen to you gripe about the order." Nero gripped her wrist as she turned, and Kyrie gasped as she felt the devil arm upon her. Nero pulled away quickly.

"Kyrie," he said. "stay here for awhile."

"Nero," Kyrie explained gently. "I have to go greet the newest Order members. I _am_ the general's sister."

"Hm." Nero looked away. "I'll be here." He watched the girl make her way to a large group of men, all of whom were dressed in armor except for Soleks. Nero felt another twinge of disgust towards the soldiers, but he continued to keep an eye on Kyrie, who was laughing with one of them. His heart stung as she began touching his armor in curiosity.

"Soleks!" Kyrie exclaimed with a blush. "I'd no idea that you'd gotten such intricate armor! Sanctus must be proud." Soleks beamed at th girl's compliment. Nero spit.

"I do appreciate a fine piece." Soleks boomed. Kyrie giggled continuously as her and the man exchanged words. Nero growled low in his throat, his claws curling with fury. He knew Soleks would only try to use Kyrie for himself; all of the Order was raised that way. Or at lest Nero thought so. He sipped some of his wine and watched his friend amusing the older man. It made his heart tear, and he winced suddenly as Soleks whispered into Kyrie's ear, making her giggle flirtatiously. Nero growled again, and stood, deciding to deal with Soleks up close. He walked over with an air of confidence that made the other Order members stare in awe.

"Kyrie," Nero said suddenly, making the girl turn around in surprise. Soleks too looked at the young man, not in the least amused at the sudden introduction. " Why don't you introduce me to some of your friends?" Kyrie blushed.

"Nero," she said sternly. "this is Soleks, one of the new Order members."

"Is this an acquaintance of yours, Kyrie?" Soleks asked, watching Nero with a gaze of intimidation. The boy chuckled.

"If you only knew." Soleks raised a brow. Kyrie glared at him, angered at his manners. Soleks smiled politely and then spoke.

"I suppose you're not with the Order then, by the looks of your apparel." he said with another grin. Nero made a fist.

"And I don't think you have room to talk, by the looks of yours."

"Nero!" Kyrie pressed her hand onto his chest to move him back from the soldier. "Stop!" she hissed. Nero looked at her softly before returning his gaze to Soleks, who was clearly unhappy with the boy's diction.

"I believe it is time for us to part, Kyrie. I've commands to tend to. And I assume you have found a good enough suitor in your friend here." he shot Nero a look before trudging off. Nero looked at Kyrie, who was continuing to glare at him.

"What?"

"Nero!" Kyrie said. "I can't believe you sometimes!" Nero rubbed his neck.

"I was just trying to get that loser off your back."

"Nero!"

"Kyrie, I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt or anything."

"Or you're jealous." Kyrie said slyly. Nero grunted.

"Sure thing." he said, moving closer to her. Kyrie sighed at him, deflated.

"Well..." she looked down. "I'm glad I have you then." she smiled and took a grip on his hand affectionately. Nero gazed at her quickly with a look of embarrassment before gently accepting it.

"You know, maybe I should fight them next time."

"Oh, Lord." Kyrie rolled her eyes. Nero gave her a grin.

"It'd be fun."he said. Kyrie bit her lip.

"Well, don't get too excited."


	4. A Powerful Sword NT

**A/N: The promptness continues. Sorry for slow updates,reality is a bitch! Another Nero-centric fic, this time his meeting with Trish *wink*. {NOT Gloria} Just barely pre-DMC4. NOTICE: There is a LEMON/slight OOC in the area, proceed with caution.**

Nero watched the moon rise slowly into the sky as the night began. His eyes were sleepily closed, and he rested atop the chapel in Fortuna. The Red Queen lay silently beside him, and he touched it with his good arm. A chill ran through him as he thought of the beings he had dealt with outside the castle gates, the silent and ferocious Frosts that had ambushed him away from the site. Demons had been seen close to the castle lately, and now Nero's right arm was infected with some sort of demonic aura.

A sudden breeze made the young man look up interestedly, to see the shadow of what appeared to be a long-haired female. He disregarded it and continued in his solemn thoughts, though not without interruption by the slender figure, who appeared before him.

"Gah!" Nero gasped, seeing the woman materialize close by with a smirk. Her golden hair reached at least her hips, which were covered with a thin black leather that made them all the more appealing to the hormonal teenager. He swallowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're Nero,right?" the woman asked, twirling a silver handgun in the air. "The one with the beat up arm?" Nero clutched his sore right hand.

"How do you know about it?"

"Doesn't matter," the woman replied, pulling out some cigarettes and an onyx lighter. Nero looked her over, watching her sharp curves move with every action she performed. "Like what you see?" The woman smiled and gave a small giggle at Nero's prying eyes. The boy blushed and looked down with a grunt.

"Yeah. I'm Nero," he said. "whaddo you want?"

"You are aware that you're in possession of something very precious." the woman told him, smoking gently. Nero growled.

"Like what?"

"A sword." she winked at him. Nero blushed again and turned away from her. "The Yamato; a certain friend of mine needs it back."

"Yamato,huh?" Nero sighed boredly. "You mean the katana thing, right? Blue? Yeah, I got it." The woman's eyes lit up.

"Do you have any idea what kind of power that blade holds?" she asked him mildly. Nero snickered and slid up beside her.

"I'd like to find out, if you have time." he whispered. The woman wavered a moment, her control fading quickly.

"Trish,my name's Trish," she breathed, and Nero chuckled, moving his good arm up and down her sides.

"Yeah, I bet."

"The sword...I..."

"You wanna see it?" Nero bit Trish's shoulder with a groan,making her shake with anticipation.

"No..I..." Nero flung the woman down excitedly and quickly moved atop her. Trish gasped in surprise but was willing to let the young man have his way with her. She watched as his bare chest materialized from his coat, and her heart raced.

"Shouldn't be out alone this late,lady," Nero said with a smile. "could get caught up in sumthin' like this, ya know?" he unzipped his pants and quickly shed Trish's as well, making her moan with pleasure. Nero watched the reluctance in her eyes turn to desire as she saw his penis. She panted excitedly as Nero gently scrubbed their bodies together on the cold stone building.

"Nero, god, what..." Trish gasped. The boy was more powerful and handsome than she'd initially realized. His milky hair reminded her of Dante, a thought that slowly relaxed her as he continued to assault her body with his mouth. Nero growled as Trish put her arms around him, gently breathing as the young man nibbled her neck and chest. He gave a grunt and positioned himself over her. Trish gasped as Nero penetrated her, swiftly and without resistance.

"Damn," Nero grunted as he settled. "damn," Trish began moving beneath him until he started thrusting instinctively, and she gave a sharp yelp as he hit her sweet spot.

"Nero!" she cried, making him grunt erotically in reply. She'd no idea why she was copulating with her target. None at all. Other than the fact he was painfully young and exceedingly attractive to her. That seemed good enough reason for her actions. The boy continued jumping above her, until she felt a tightness build up in his muscles from exertion.

"Hey,Trish..." Nero panted. "Gunna, gunna..." Trish silenced him by squeezing his shoulders.

"Do it," she whispered in between an exceptionally powerful thrust. Nero accelerated his frantic advances until he climaxed with a sharp grunt. Trish remained beneath him, continuing to hold his sex within her. Nero shuddered as he relaxed, his body covered lightly in perspiration.

"Still want that sword?"


	5. A Good Nightmare NK

**A/N: Whew, really getting these done now. Sittin' here, drinking chocolate soy milk,writing fics! Happy days. Kyrie has a bad dream and wanders the grounds after midnight, and sees Nero...MASTURBATING!!!! Which leads to...SECKS!!!! *BIG EYES* Lucky bitch! XD NOTE: I don't know why, but lemons keep running off into my fics. :/ **

Kyrie leapt from her bed, another horrific nightmare overcoming her during sleep. She put on a coat, one of Nero's he'd left in the opera house that she'd picked up. It was heavy and thick, and she could smell his scent from it's soft leathers. She grabbed a pair of shoes and headed outside, where she hoped her mind would clear from it's voracious dream-state.

The air was chilled as usual in Fortuna, and there was barely any lights on in the city. It gave the atmosphere a more calm and natural appearance than most towns. Kyrie smiled to herself as she thought of the children who played around the opera house near the fountain; and how much she'd like a child in the future. As she neared the fountain, she felt a presence near her, though one that seemed familiar and not hostile. Kyrie turned and saw Nero sitting beside the fountain, giving small pleasurable grunts.

She peered closer, only to see the boy pleasing himself. Kyrie gasped as she saw the length of his maleness and hid herself as to not disturb him. He was running his hands up and down the longness of his penis, all the while closing his eyes and gasping quietly. Kyrie too began to feel a hint of arousal at her friend's pleasure, and she blushed to herself while continuing to watch him.

"Gah..." she heard Nero give a sharp grunt as liquid leaked slowly from the tip of his sex. Kyrie had never seen such a sight in her life, being sheltered by Credo and Sanctus instead of exposed to the reality of the world. "Oh,god..." Nero bit his lip and slowly stroked his penis, and Kyrie peered intently at it's tip. Nero was circumcised, she remembered, forcibly, as Sanctus had demanded it if he was to stay in the order. Thus, it's sensitive tip was exposed to all the pleasure he gave it.

Kyrie pressed the coat around her more, and drank in more of Nero's scent. She gently rubbed the leathers and cloths against her bare skin, which made it prickle in excitement.

"Nero..." she whispered albeit loudly, and the boy gave a jolt and roughly stood to face her, obviously aware of her presence nearby.

"Kyrie?!" he questioned, almost in disbelief at her existence. He and the girl both blushed, and Nero sat down with a look of amazement. Kyrie walked over to him and sat flirtatiously upon his lap, making him jump in surprise. "What..." The bold girl took ahold of his penis and squeezed Nero came, and he gasped at her touch. He blushed again in embarrassment, seeing as he had ejaculated early.

"Nero, it's late you know?" Kyrie said with a smile that made Nero aroused again very quickly. He forcefully pulled off the remains of his pants before smiling at her.

"You're wearing my coat."

"It smells nice," Kyrie bit her lip. "like you." Nero purred as he nuzzled the girl's neck in reply. She gave a short groan and felt Nero's devil bringer find it's way into her hair, messing it erotically. Nero's penis remained attentive during his exploits, and soon Kyrie managed her way atop him until Nero finally penetrated her.

"Damn..." Nero grunted as he felt the tightness of them together. "Oh...damn..."

"Nero, please..." Kyrie closed her eyes and moved back and forth with him quickly, their breaths ragged and husky. Kyrie had never felt this bold before, especially with Nero,who obviously was attracted to her. He seemed relived she was with him, and he continued to purr gently as she stroked his sides and lower abdomen. Kyrie felt pressure in her belly, and she gave a short heave to relax herself, making her partner moan softly.

"Kyrie..." he breathed. "you're so nice..." The girl nuzzled the boy before kissing him lustfully. Nero struggled to retain his composure after he had climaxed prematurely. Kyrie was everything he'd hoped for in his best friend. "Kyrie...oh god..."

"Nero..." the girl replied, giving a short cry as Nero thrusted upwards quickly. This made the boy ejaculate within her.

"Kyrie..." he said while holding onto her. 'I'm sorry...you're just..."

"Shush, Nero," Kyrie stroked the young man's milky hair. "It's okay." she smiled at him, making his cheeks flush even more than they were. "It's fine." she watched him lower his head, panting softly as his heart raced. The two of them coddled each other in the cold night, their breaths frosting the air. Kyrie took Nero's coat and wrapped it around them for warmth as they cooled down.

"Kyrie," Nero said as he nudged her.

"Yeah?"

"Why you out here?"

"I had a nightmare..." Kyrie bit her lip.

"Hm. Guess that won't come back, hm?"

"No, Nero," Kyrie giggled, messing the boy's hair. "definitely not."


	6. A Nightmare NK

**A/N: Oh my goodness...my updates for this have ceased! Until now, of course. So yeah, I'll make a D/N chapter after this one, but I decided to make ANOTHER N/K one. I know, it's obnoxious. But I love the ridiculousness of their relationship. Agnus is trying to take advantage of Kyrie {of course} while she is in HQ during DMC4. If this kinda stuff offends you...go away. Or leave a retarded comment, whatever. By the way, Agnus's voice=awesome. This one is more action-oriented.**

Nero cursed as the Bianco Angelos drifted slowly nearer, their wings silent in the crisp air of morning. The greenery of the forest had long gone, replaced by the cold white walls of an Order building. At it's peak, lie his love, Kyrie, and the treacherous alchemist Agnus. Agnus, who had had enough nerve to take Kyrie from him. He growled as a Angelo crumbled beneath the Red Queen. He put a few regurgitations of the Blue Rose in another's face as he climbed.

Red-hot beams followed his feet as he flew upwards, each floor he was assaulted by the armoured machines, whose lances pierced his lean flesh with a robotic vengeance. Nero was in a furious daze, and he summoned Yamato to aid his advances as a golden-armoured Alto Angelo being struck him.

As it fell, Nero panted wearily, his energies exhausted from the trek. He went up a large cage-like elevator to reach the spire of Headquarters. Nero's arm brightened as he neared the doors to the observatory. He growled as he felt a pulse of anger flow through him, his forehead damp with exertion.

"Dammit..." he wheezed, kneeling for a moment. The golden being had struck him heavily, and the wound was barely healed. He paused, thinking of Kyrie, and launched himself through the door.

"Nero!" the girl cried. Nero's eyes widened as he found Kyrie and Agnus copulating near the observatory window. His devil bringer shone a violent blue hue as he brought the Red Queen down with a vehement force of anger.

"Agnus!"

Agnus retaliated quickly, sending some Gladius his way while tending violently to Kyrie.

The sword demons found Nero's flesh quickly, though the young man brushed some away with the gun. The Blue Rose was knocked from his hand, and Nero grunted as a Cutlass appeared beneath him, pinning his frame to the ground forcefully. Agnus stepped from Kyrie, who fell presently.

"N-N-N-Nero." Agnus chuckled, pacing towards the incapacitated male.

"Piss off." Nero growled, struggling against the shark-like entity that held him. Agnus gave a short laugh.

"You know, i-t-t-t-t is rather intriguing, the p-p-processes of your mindset Nero," he said thoughtfully. "how even a descendant of the dark knight S-S-S-Sparda can be willed to nothing more than a mere h-h-h-h-human in the presence of a girl..."

"Agnus!" Nero spat viciously. "Let her go!" Agnus stroked Nero's face.

"Nero.." Agnus whispered. "You're weak." Nero roared and thrashed against the Cutlass, which was inanimate. Kyrie was sitting, dazed, fearful of the man. Nero's eyes softened as he caught her face, his arm shining a dull blue.

Agnus pierced his chest with a Gladius, and Nero gasped with pain, Yamato appearing for a moment before Agnus returned it with another sword. His eyes heavied, but his body struggled to remain conscious.

"Remarkable," Agnus praised. "S-S-S-Such integrity for life..."

"Agnus, I'll kill you!" Nero's mouth leaked blood. The dark haired man chuckled and turned to Kyrie, who stood and gasped.

"Well, then, let me have the g-g-g-girl first..." Nero cried out for her, his chest heaving with pain. Kyrie tried to attack Agnus with the Blue Rose, but the man stood even after a shot. She was paralyzed.

"S-S-S-S-Smart girl..." Agnus grinned evily. "But not quite the specimen I need for my exp-p-p-periments..." Nero cried as Agnus again took Kyrie, and he struggled painfully against the heavy demons that held him. Kyrie's screams brought tears to Nero's eyes, and as they flowed he broke free of the demonic sword's hold, and took the hilt of the Red Queen.

Agnus saw this, and his eyes widened. Kyrie remained still through his advances, though her eyes were watered with pain and fear.

Nero roared and struck Agnus with the Red Queen, making him morph into his demonic state as he was flung backwards. The disgusting, bug-like form made Nero growl and curse, but he found Kyrie beside him on the ground.

Her eyes were still, and he gently held her in a reassurant embrace. He nuzzled her and gave a small purr as her eyes bled tears.

"Kyrie," Nero whispered to her chestnut hair. "please, wait..." he released her gently and returned to Agnus, who was hovering close to them.

"Enough!" he raged. "I will take the girl." a Gladius formed in Agnus's hand. His voice was robotic. "I will not stand for your incompetence, Nero!" Nero grinned, shouldering the Red Queen.

"Bring it." Agnus swept beside him, and Nero flung the blade in the demon's direction, missing it by a fraction of an inch. Nero gasped, and fell to the ground presently as Agnus took Kyrie from the floor and into the air with a vile chuckle. Nero stood quickly and rushed to grab the demon with his arm; missing again. Agnus's laugh echoed off the observatory walls. He sent Bianco Angelos and Gladius towards Nero as he fled the observatory from the roof. Nero cried out in anger.

"Kyrie! Kyrie!'' his arm shone bright again in agitation, and Nero ignored the beatings of the mechs to give chase to the demon, who watched with glee at his inability. Agnus fled.

Nero stood, dazed, his body careening with sorrow, robotic limbs scattered around him. His arm was dull. He roared and beat the thick cement of the ground, yelling out violently. Cursing, he collapsed, eyes filled with pain. His arm pounded straight through the floor, his tears salting it lightly. He wasn't supposed to cry. Not for a human. But Kyrie. Kyrie was gone. This brought fresh tears to his eyes, and a newfound anger.

Nothing would help him now.

He cried.

**A/N: aw, this was sad. I guess I did a sort of canon-rehash for this chapter, mainly because I enjoy that scene so much. I mean, for god's sake, he climbs all the way up that goddamn tower a la DMC 3, only to fight a weerdy boss who ends up taking the girl anyways. It's a nightmare. But it's also DMCDrama!!! lol. Hope you liked it.**


	7. You Can Stay DN

A/N: Well, folks, this is my first yaoi fic. *cheers* I've spent more time reading these than making them, mainly cuz I think I'm not good enough to write them :( But...yours truly has taken ahold of the proverbial reins and took a chance writing N/D yaoi. Whee! XD Sorry, just talking to myself here....please review this chapter...I hope it's up to everyone's expectations. And yes, Dante has a big sword. Not like it's a secret or anything **-_^**

"Not a chance, pretty boy."

"No? You out of business?"

"Hm." Dante smirked. "humor me."

"Gladly." Nero returned it. "Need company?"

"You some kinda tramp or what?" Dante sighed, his boots thudding across the wooden floor of his establishment. Nero tugged nervously at his coat.

"Just passing through."

"Think so, huh?" Dante paused, eyeing the young boy, his icy blue eyes traveling to his chest.

"Got an owner?"

"Nope." Nero looked away. Dante saw his arm.

"That thing...it hurt much?"

"Nope." Nero covered it.

"Huh. Born with it?"

"No."

"Maybe I'll letcha stay." Dante strode over to him. "You good at...anything?"

"Swordplay."

"Is that right?" Dante chuckled, looking over to Rebellion, that was leaning on the wall. "Got a pretty big one, if I say so myself." Nero winced.

"Sounds good." he followed Dante's eyes. "Maybe we could practice sometime." Dante pinned the boy to the pool table heavily. Nero gasped in shock at his sudden advances.

"I said humor me, pretty boy," Dante growled, and Nero shivered at his warm breath along his neck. "Not fuck with me." Nero was confused.

"Huh?'' Dante chuckled.

"I'm the only person who can _fuck_ with anybody." Dante's low voice made Nero shake with anticipation, as well as fear. He felt his arousal grow as Dante slowly felt under his coat. The older man gave a satisfied grunt. "Seems you were right," he said. "you're pretty fit for a kid."

Nero blushed, his devil bringer glowly bright blue. Dante turned his attention to it and gave it a playful lick. "Nice arm there, bro," he smiled. "Kinda hot, you know? All demony and fierce...'' Nero groaned, feeling Dante's arousal build atop him.

"It's my devil bringer..." he whispered. Dante gave a short laugh, continuing to massage Nero's belly and kiss his neck.

"Cute," he said. "you named it." Nero reddened again as Dante removed the boy's cloak, exposing his flesh.

He purred.

"Pretty nice.." Dante praised. Nero's erection pulsed gently though his trousers, and Dante took care to scrape it every now and then. He smiled at the boy, whose eyes were closed with pleasure. "Like it, huh? Want more?"

"Yeah." Nero grasped Dante's back as the man lifted him up onto the pool table and mounted his back.

"Then open up, pretty boy." Dante rubbed Nero's crotch lovingly as he slid down the young man's pants slowly. The fabric brushed his genitals and Nero gasped slightly. Dante slowly caressed his stomach. "It's alright, you'll be fine." he assured him.

"I-" Nero started.

"Shut up, okay?" Dante snapped. "I'm just as horny as you, buddy. You'll get your turn." Dante slowly let himself inside of the boy, hearing his high and gentle grunts as he was penetrated by the older man. "That's it, easy, easy..."

"Gods, gods, gods..." Nero gasped, feeling pain strike him quickly. He felt as if he was going to die from it. Nothing had ever felt so vicious and loving. Dante's penis struck him in a quick thrust, "Shit!"

"Not while I'm in here, kid," Dante warned. Nero smiled at his humor, and gently let himself be taken, Dante gave a grunt and paused, looking into Nero's eyes. "You doin' alright?"

"Yeah." Nero's eyes fluttered. Dante kissed his neck, then found the boy's soft lips. Nero's penis jumped as he felt the man's lips on his own. Dante found the boy's hand on his sex and gently took it away.

"Not having any of that, big guy," Dante said with a lick. "wait a minute. I'll be there for ya." Dante gave another thrust, slowly entering in and out of Nero. His hair swayed with each push, and he grew accustomed to the heavy poundings of the older man. Dante soon collapsed with a sigh, kissing Nero again. "You're great, kid. Just hold on a sec."

Nero kissed him back lovingly, and shuffled to make himself more comfortable. Dante held fast onto him, his hands rubbing over his nipples excitedly. Nero panted and cried out until Dante released him.

"Daaante.." Nero moaned, slowly letting himself go. He felt a euphoria he'd never experienced before; a sort of loving and submissive role to the older man. Dante gently moved again. "again..." Nero grunted.

"You bet, kid." Dante furiously drove into Nero, who was whimpering gently with each forceful pound. His erection swung back and forth over the clothed pool table, making him jump excitedly. Dante groaned and stroked Nero's chest, kissing his neck and licking his shoulders affectionately. "You're real smooth."

Dante's comments made Nero flush, and he climaxed as he felt Dante come inside him. The older man gave a satisfied sigh and rolled off of the boy, still kissing him. Nero panted with exertion and looked into Dante's placid eyes for further stimulation.

"Yeah, you can stay." he said, brushing Nero's wet bangs. The boy whimpered at him, and nuzzled Dante's neck for attention. Dante purred softly, becoming closer to him, and kissing his lips gently.

**A/N: Ahhh! It's over! I know it wasn't explicit or anything...but you know... I'm not really in the mood right now. Please tell me if you liked it, as this is my first yaoi-shot. {is that compatible? Oh well...my new word then}**


	8. Quick Conversation NK

**A/N: FINALLY I'm updating this collection! Now, let me give you a decent little warm-up Nero Kyrie oneshot. I really love this pair. But then again, I'm a total dork for canon pairings. I finally got DMC 4 back from one of my friends, so after playing it again for awhile, I thought of some new N/K scenarios, so I'll spread them out {that's what she said} for you. Enjoy! This is slightly not canon. But barely.**

"Nero?" Kyrie enquired the opera house quietly.

"Huh?" The boy gazed towards the entrance expectantly, thumping his foot as he saw the young woman. She strode towards him slowly, her hands clasped together. Nero smiled shyly as she sat next to him on a pew.

"Can't wait for the service to start?" she asked him with a warm grin. Nero blushed.

"Naw, just wondering about things." he said.

"Your arm?"

"Hm." Nero brought it up and clenched it. The bright blue hue shimmering in the light. "Not something I can forget." Kyrie bit her lip.

"It doesn't make you feel..." she began.

"Like a monster." Nero said flatly,shading his eyes. "It's obviously not normal. It scares people. I see it everyday, I can't get rid of it." he took a breath. "Sure, it kicks ass, but you know. I miss my old arm."

"I don't really think about it too much." Kyrie assured him softly.

"You don't have one." Nero said self-piteously.

"That's not what I meant," Kyrie said quickly. "I mean that I don't notice it when I'm with you." Nero looked at her.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling. "Well, that's good." he touched his fingers along the palm of the devil bringer. "At least you don't."

"Credo?" Kyrie suggested, reading his thoughts.

"Sure." Nero shuffled irritably. "He gives me crap about it."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Nero growled. Kyrie looked at him warmly, trying to emphasize with his anger. She touched his arm, the left one, and felt the coolness of his silver rings. Nero grunted in recognition of her warmth, and the devil bringer shone brighter. He blushed. "Sorry."

"I'm not scared, Nero," Kyrie said. "you're not going to hurt me." Nero chuckled.

"Yeah. Guess not." he smiled at her affectionately. It was Kyrie's turn to blush, and she touched her hair nervously.

"Hey, Kyrie," Nero said. "do you think I got this from one of the demons by the hell gate?"

"Maybe," Kyrie said, breaking their moment of affection. "they could have infected you with something. I'm not sure." she looked confused. "I didn't know that could happen."

"Hm." Nero thought a moment. "Oh well. I guess I'm still alive, right?"

"Right." Kyrie grinned, and Nero gasped at her smile. She was almost as light as the devil bringer.

**A/N: Whoa, that was one really lame little oneshot, eh? Whatever. I was just getting in the mood to write my next one {which actually has two parts} about Virgil and Nero, and their supposed relation. Because it seems like Nero is almost a carbon copy of Dante's brother.**


End file.
